There has to be a Way
by jellybelly08
Summary: Hey, this is my first fanfiction so bear with me, In love there has to be a way DMHG, Please RR, Rating PG-13 now, tell me if its good! REVIEW SOON!
1. A new year, a new story, a new life

A/N: Hey this is my first ficcy so tell me what you think, that would mean a lot to me! Thanx in advance! 

Disclaimer: None of the characters are myn, you all know who the belong to, the great J.K., the plot of this ficficcy is myn tho! 

__________________________________________________________________

There Has to be a Way

Chapter 1 

A new year, a new story, a new life:

"May I please have your attention?" Dumbledore spoke semi-loudly. It is now time for me to announce the Head boy and Head girl. The chosen Head boy is Draco Malfoy." 

"Yes, I knew I would win!" 

"This is no contest, Draco, it is an honor," Professor Snape added. 

"Now, if we can continue, the Head girl is the lovely Hermione Granger." Heromine was half happy, half disappointed. 

"Oh no, I have to share a dorm with Draco."

"Good Luck!" Harry and Ron said jokingly together. 

"After the feast, Draco and Heromine will need to meet me near my office." Dumbledore paused, "Let the feast begin!" 

After the feast, Heromine hurried to his office opening, but it seemed like Draco took his time. He was probably flirting with Pansy, and sure enough, coming down the hall was Pansy and Draco in conversation. When they reached Heromine Pansy gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Bye Baby!"

"Bye Sexy!" he whispered in her ear. When she was gone, he finally looked at Heromine. There was something different about him. Too bad it wasn't his personality. 

"What are you looking at Mudblood?"

"Nothing" she whispered just as Dumbledore walked up. 

"I am going to show you your dorms." Dumbledore added, "They are near the classes and the Great hall, lucky for you." Dumbledore walked up to a portrait of a knight riding his horse in a field after several turns. "Buttercup yellow" Dumbledore said professionally. 

"In ye go." shouted the knight. 

What they saw when they went in was beautiful. The common room was decorated in Green, yellow, gold, and maroon. You could plainly see that there was two bedrooms and only one bathroom. Draco's bed was Green and Yellow and was a humongous king-sized four poster bed. Hermoine's bed was a king-sized four poster bed as well, except it was Gold and Maroon. The bathroom was in the middle with a huge bathtub/shower. The best part was the Gold crusted sinks with storage for Hermoine's and Draco's stuff. Heromine and Draco were stunned. It was perfect, if only they liked each other!

__________________________________________________________________

A/N: Please R/R I will have the second chapter up soon!


	2. Something Always has to Change

A/N:  Hey guys, please please please read and review. Tell me what you think so I know how I need to change my story. 

Chapter 2: Something Always has to Change 

Strangely enough, Draco and Heromine made up the same plan to get up early enough to miss the other person.  The plan that they each thought was so "clever" didn't turn out as the hoped it would.

When Heromine was woken up by her alarm clock, she was extremely happy to be back at Hogwarts.  She wondered how hard it was going to be, sharing a dorm with her known enemy, Draco Malfoy.  She decided to get up, so she slowly got up, taking her time.  When she walked in the bathroom she saw Draco up and moving around.

"Why are you up so early?" Heromine asked surprised.

"I should ask you the same thing, Muddy!" Draco was somewhat proud of his new nickname for her.  Heromine blushed; she didn't like his new name for her. 'As is Mudblood wasn't bad enough, he goes and makes it worse.' Heromine thought.

Draco couldn't help but look at Heromine in a different way.  She was different, she was…..well he couldn't describe it but he liked it.  It was a new, strange feeling.  She had her pajamas on, which were way different than school robes.  As Draco admired his new feelings, Heromine couldn't help but look at him in a new way, he was wearing his boxers, so you could clearly see his muscles and the fact that he wasn't a twig-boy anymore.  And from where she was standing, he looked pretty good.  'I can't feel this way about him.  I just can't!'  Heromine's head was filled with thoughts and she couldn't take it.

After an odd silence, which probably lasted about 3 minutes, Draco finally said something "What are you looking at Muddy?"  Something was better than nothing being said.

"Ummm….uh…. nothing.  You just look different, that's all." Heromine was nervous; she had rarely ever been in this kind of situation.

          They looked at each other with a puzzled look and then went to each other's side of the bathroom, as if it was war, and the bathroom was the battleground.  When it was time for Heromine's shower she walked slowly, as if Draco had a gun to shoot her with.  "What do you think you are doing?"  Draco snapped.

          "Taking a shower, you'd know what a shower was if you'd ever take one."  Heromine apparently didn't know where that came from.

Draco frowned and said, "Take a shower Muddy."  He walked into his room and slammed his door.  Hard.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey do you like it? PLEASE tell me by reviewing!


	3. True Feelings

A/N: Hey, please review!

Chapter 3: True Feelings

When breakfast was over Ron, Harry and Heromine had to go directly to potions, with the Slytherins.

          While Snape rambled on and on and on about Wolfsbane, Heromine couldn't help but think of Draco.  'Why did he comments so personally?  He has never really done that before.'  Heromine thought.  'I don't know, I just don't know.' It was simple to see that Draco was avoiding eye contact.  When Heromine caught him looking at her, he would look away, as if he were embarrassed.  She was dumbfounded.  What terrible thing has she done?  All she could do was replay the whole bathroom conversation over and over until she understood.  Easier said than done.

          At dinner, the ceiling looked as if it was raining, Harry and Ron had a long conversation about Pig and his new attraction to Neville's toad.  Heromine only heard the part about Trevor and Pig being friends.  Then she zoned out, back in the bathroom, with her monkey tank top and shorts on and Draco in his boxers, she just didn't get it.  

          "Hello?  Earth to Heromine!  Anyone home?" Harry and Ron said together.

          "Uhhh……what….ya" Said Heromine, coming out of her trance.

          "What's wrong?" Said Ron who was concerned. 

          "Nothing, just thinking." Heromine stated truthfully.

          "So what are you doing tonight?  Wanna hang in the Gryffindor common room?" Ron asked hoping she would come along with them.

          "Sorry I can't I've gotta do my Charms homework. Sorry."

          "Oh" Ron spoke with sadness, almost as if he liked her, but that seemed impossible to everyone who thought of this possibility. Heromine looked around and saw Draco leave the Great Hall.  About ten minutes later she announced her departure.

                       In the common room, Draco was sitting on the floor. She couldn't tell if he was reading or sleeping.  When she walked by him, heading to her room, Draco startled her by saying something "Don't you have something to say to me?"

          "No, not really she paused "Oh, why did you get so mad at me?"

          "Why was the 'perfect' girl so rude?"

          "I was only defending myself." Heromine stated matter of factly.  Draco sat up, as if the floor pushed him up.

          "Are you saying I don't shower, Muddy?"

          "No, I think you shower, it's just, don't be a rude, obnoxious jerk and asshole about everything. Don't be like that!"  Draco looked hurt yet confused at this comment. 

          "Heromine, you are so smart, but so naive.  You have no idea what a jerk, or for this matter, an asshole is," he paused, getting angry "My FATHER is the BIGGEST ASSHOLE EVER!!  It must be nice to be a mudblood, at least your parents aren't DEATHEATERS!!" he was yelling now, so loud that the people in the portraits were holding their ears.

          "Draco, I had no idea, sorry" said Heromine feeling small.

          "Ya, that's right, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!! You just don't."

          "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Heromine asked fast, so he wouldn't yell again.

          "You can stay if you want, I don't care." Draco sounded quiet compared to his yelling voice.

          "Well, I will stay if you don't yell at me again." She proposed as she sat in a chair that changed colors between Green and Yellow for Slytherins, and Maroon and Gold for Gryffindor.  For a while they sat there looking at each other. Heromine broke the silence "Well, I gotta go do my homework, see ya later!"

          "Wait, Heromine!" Draco said as Heromine walked toward the door leading to her room. 

          "Wha......"  Heromine couldn't finish what she was saying before Draco kissed her.


	4. Torn

A.N.: I say Thank you to the ones that reviewed!!!  Sorry it's been a while!!!!

________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Torn

        That kiss……that kiss could have lasted an eternity and Hermione  would have been happy.  When their lips touched, she felt warmth, happiness, something unexplainable; she liked it.

        Draco pulled back, and just smiled.  "Well, what do you think?"

        "I'm….uh…..I….I don't know what to say……"

        "Well, say something."  Draco seemed impatience.

        "I…uh….I gotta go do my Charms!  See ya!"  Hermione rushed out of the room.

~*!Later that night!*~

        Hermione tried to do her homewouk, but couldn't concentrate.  After a while, she drifted off to sleep.  Draco, sure that she was asleep, tiptoed into her room.  He sat on her bed for a while.  He admired her beauty, her magnificence.  She had grown up since her dorky days.  He looked at her eyes, which were hidden by her hair that fell.  Her reached out and uncovered her closed eyes.  With out even seeing her eyes that instant, he knew the were extremely, lovely, lets say.  Hermione woke.  "Hey!  What's up…..umm…why are you in my room?"  She was yawning while she said it.

        "Nothing, just…just chillin'."

        "Well, I got to get some sleep, see you tomorrow!"  Draco nodded, indicating he understood.  Before he left, he gave Hermione a peck on the cheek.

        "Love you," he looked at her when he said it.  She felt as if, as if, he **_actually_** cared and loved her.  Hermione smiled as he got up and left the room.

~*!The next morning!*~

        "Mornin' Draco!"  Hermione said as she started to get ready for the day.  

        "Hey!  You know, I _do_ love you."  He smiled.

        "Really, do you really?"  She spoke somewhat sarcastically. 

        "Yes, I do."  He said as he hugged her.  After that, they went on with their usual routines.  Chatting about small things.  Before everyone started to eat and enjoy breakfast, Dumbledore announced that the first Hogsmeade trip was the coming weekend.  Harry whispered something in Ron's ear, and then repeated to nudge him until he finally asked Hermione a question.

        "Umm…. Herm, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

        "Umm…. don't know" Out of the corner of her eye, she say Draco, looking at her.  "I'm not sure, let me think about it, ok?"  Hermione decided to leave before this conversation went any farther.  

        As Hermione went out the doors, someone grabbed her waist and pulled her aside.

"So, are we going to Hogsmeade together, or what?  I really what to go with you!"  Hermione didn't know what to do.  She felt something for Draco and Ron.  She didn't want to let them down either.  She was torn between two guys, a position she never, ever thought she would be in.

A.N.: Hey!  Will someone tell me how to spell Hermione??? I am sorry, lol!!!


End file.
